1. Field
The following description relates to organic light emitting diode display devices, and more particularly, to organic light emitting diode display devices capable of increasing aperture ratio and reducing error rate.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting element disposed in each of pixels. The organic light emitting element includes an organic light emitting layer for emitting light and electrodes for applying a driving voltage to the organic light emitting layer.
Additionally, each of the pixels includes a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor. The switching transistor outputs a data signal in response to a gate signal. The driving transistor provides the driving voltage to the organic light emitting element. The capacitor maintains the driving voltage applied to the organic light emitting element for one frame duration.
The pixel has a multi-layered structure for the formation of the transistors and the capacitor. The capacitor having a set or predetermined capacitance occupies a set or predetermined area in the pixel. Since the property (e.g. dielectric constant) of an insulating layer used as the dielectric of the capacitor has a set value, it may be difficult to form the capacitor having a desired capacitance in a limited area. Also, if an area of the capacitor increases, an area of the organic light emitting element is reduced, so that aperture ratio is reduced.